


На границе

by Janew_Daens



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janew_Daens/pseuds/Janew_Daens
Summary: На Аман падает тень Врага, Феанаро изгнан, но Финдекано все равно приезжает проведать кузена в Форменосе.
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo
Kudos: 3





	На границе

**Author's Note:**

> сама от себя не ожидала, внатуре (извините).   
> руссингоны мои руссингоны....... они ниче не делают, просто страдают и валяются.

Этот крошечный домик у озера был ветхим совсем, и не скажешь так, что построили его десять лет назад. Майтимо оглядел почерневшую от частых дождей крышу и вздохнул. Примеченный вдали всадник уверенно приближался, превращаясь в знакомый долгожданный силуэт.

— Хорошо добрался?

— Хорошо. Только холодно тут.

Бряцнули стремена, и Финдекано ладным движением спрыгнул с недовольно фыркающего гнедого коня. Майтимо взял коня под уздцы и повел к стойлу.

— Все дверь никак не приладите?

— Руки не доходят.

Финдекано понятливо улыбнулся, тенью следуя за ним. Но за старой походной одеждой не скрыть отрывистости движений, и как бы Майтимо ни был очарован его глазами, он видел, как настороженно оглядывается кузен.

— Что такое? — он положил руки на широкие плечи, чуть сжимая. Финдекано вздрогнул, но взгляд встретил открыто.

— Я и сам не знаю, — признался он, склоняя голову набок. Майтимо просить дважды было не нужно — положив загрубевшую ладонь на разрумянившуюся щеку, он потянулся вперёд для поцелуя.

Целовать Финдекано было так же хорошо, как и в первый раз — Майтимо даже успел забыться и согреться. Сердце Финдекано, притиснутого к груди, билось рядом с его собственным, а запах ночных волос и крепкие объятия кружили голову.

— Бесценный мой… — выдохнул Майтимо в порозовевшие губы.

— Так уж бесценный? — нахально отозвался Финдекано. На мгновение Майтимо вновь увидел озорство в васильковых глазах, но кузен уже вновь целовал его, крепко, так, что не то ноги слабели, не то пожаром все нутро разгоралась.

— Пойдём в дом…

— Боишься ворон местных развратим?

И опять этот взгляд из прошлого, когда они только-только узнавали друг друга, но Майтимо от смущения молчал и глаза отводил больше, а Финдекано все подначивал и смеялся. И помогало, поди ж ты.

— А ну стой, ты!..

Хохоча, Финдекано без труда вывернулся из объятий и бросился к дому. Майтимо нагнал его у входа в единственную комнатку и тут же приник поцелуем к смеющимся губам.

— Соскучился по мне, да? — лукаво промурлыкал Финдекано, ласкаясь. — Дни опять считал, а?

— Сам-то как думаешь, безбашенный ты мой? — Майтимо откинул тяжелый серый плащ в сторону. — А ну-ка…

Финдекано опять увернулся, стреляя глазами-васильками, и, словно танцуя, принялся стаскивать с себя изрядно полинявшую синюю тунику.  
Майтимо бросился к нему, толкая на белую толстую шкуру — косы Финдекано растрепались, рассыпавшись маленькими чёрными змейками по белому. Но Майтимо этих змеек не боялся — пригладил рукой, и они приластились к пальцам, ручные, гладкие, как лучший валмарский атлас.

— Ты ведь и сам знаешь, как скучал, — прошептал Майтимо, наклоняясь. Рыжие кудри упали Финдекано на лицо, как отблески костра. — Всегда скучаю.

Финдекано приподнялся, ловя его губы поцелуем. Его руки нащупали тяжелую пряжку ремня — отец сделал со скуки — и потянули.

— Да что за…

Пряжка была с хитринкой, так что Майтимо сам выпутался из одежды — с Финдекано сталось порвать ремешок, если расстегнуть нормально не получалось — и лёг сверху. Финдекано обернулся вокруг него, грея холодные ступни. Обнял как-то нерешительно, и закрыл глаза, уткнувшись в висок.

— Что такое, сердце мое? — шепотом спросил Майтимо, поглаживая его по затылку. Финдекано промычал в ответ что-то невразумительное.

Майтимо приподнялся на локтях. Взял одеяло, которое предусмотрительно пристроил рядом, и укрыл обоих.

— Ну?

Финдекано открыл глаза словно с трудом. Тяжело сглотнул, пробормотав:

— Отец весь в заботах сейчас, но все равно следит, чтобы я не сбежал куда.

Майтимо перебирал тяжелые чёрные волосы, украдкой вдыхая запах. В домике было холодно, но Финдекано грел, как печка, даром что не сын Пламенного.

— Так уж следит?

Финдекано бросил на него мрачный взгляд через плечо. Майтимо похолодел.

— А как ты?..

— Я всем вокруг буду врать, но все равно приеду к тебе, понятно? Все равно.

Как же Майтимо любил его, как же сильно, даже слов найти не мог. Любил каждую черточку, каждое выражение лица; и за упрямство любил, и за безбашенный смех во время дикой схватки с кабаном; любил каждую секунду, каждый вздох — всегда любил, как будто с самого сотворения мира.

— Сердце моё…

— В Тирионе и так непонятно что творится, понимаешь? Как будто воздух тяжелый какой-то. Никто не понимает ничего, — Финдекано сел, и одеяло соскользнуло с его плеча. Майтимо сел тоже. — Отец волнуется, постоянно к дяде ездит, ему там легче дышать, говорит…

А ведь желания у Майтимо были до обидного простые, и не скажешь так, что он старший сын и наследник какого-то там престола. Ему хотелось каждое утро просыпаться вместе, чтобы свет Лаурэлина, ещё неуверенный после Смешения, тихонько скребся к ним в окна — Финдекано опять не занавесил, забыл — заливая тёплую постель. Хотелось краем глаза, ещё не до конца проснувшись, смотреть, как хмурится и щурится от тонких лучей Финдекано, а потом трёт глаза, потягиваясь и зевая. Они бы лениво посмеялись над тем, как Турко в очередной раз ускакал на охоту и забыл свой любимый нож — и как впопыхах вернулся, ругая всех и вся на чем свет стоит. Обсудили бы новое здание ратуши на площади — Турукано ведь корпел над чертежами лет двадцать, не меньше. Решили бы, к кому в гости ехать — Артаресто звал их к сбору вишни, у них там дома теперь варенья и пирогов столько, что до конца света хватит. А потом их ладони случайно нашли бы друг друга под тонкой простынкой — лето же, жарко, но Финдекано не мог спать без покрывала — и в груди бы что-то сладко-сладко сжалось в предвкушении. Финдекано бы посмотрел на него этим своим смущенным взглядом, закусив губу — он всякий раз так смотрел, когда шалость затевал — а потом, вспыхнув озорными глазами, навалился бы сверху, целуя так, что дыхание перехватывало от нежности. Майтимо бы обнял его, жарко, чувствуя почти невыносимое желание ладонями прочертить на белой коже все слова любви, которые словами не передать, и поцеловал бы его в ответ тоже, ещё крепче, чтобы Финдекано сдавленно выдохнул ему в губы и прижался ещё теснее. И на мгновение они бы стали единым целым, безумным, полным — а потом мир опять обрёл бы звуки и цвет, и глаза Финдекано, синие-синие, как тёплое море в Альквалондэ, посмотрели бы на него озорно, а он бы в ответ рассмеялся, потому что от счастья и говорить не получается как следует.

Он бы звал Финдекано своим супругом, наречённым, любил бы так, как Валар и не снилось… Но вместо этого — темный домик, спрятанный от всего мира, и нервные всполохи свечей, беспокойными тенями падающие на прекрасное лицо. Не смеха полное, а тоски и тревоги. Майтимо знал, что его Финьо места себе не находит: мечется, не в силах унять предчувствие неминуемого, волнуется и боится чего-то, только Майтимо об этом не говорит, думает, что тот не заметит. Но как не заметить, когда и сам терзаешься? Когда дни считаешь от встречи до встречи, а горы Форменоса теперь не тюрьмой кажутся, а надежной стеной от угрозы, что на Юге притаилась?..

Финдекано вздохнул. Ночные волосы окутывали его тяжелым ореолом, а Майтимо не мог оторваться — жадно пил глазами и скорбный излом соколиных бровей, и плотно сжатые любимые губы, и ресницы, трепещущие мотыльками на щеках. От Финдекано веяло пугающим отчаянием, но Майтимо не мог перестать чувствовать страсть, что волной окатывала его с ног до головы. Он протянул руку, стянул тёплое стёганое одеяло до конца, и, чувствуя твёрдую напряженную плоть, припал губами к шее. Финдекано выдохнул, откидывая голову и зарываясь жесткими пальцами в медные волосы. Они оба цеплялись друг за так друга отчаянно, словно это последний раз, словно завтра их отберут друг у друга, и отберут теперь навсегда.

— Люблю тебя… — исступленно прошептал Майтимо в темную макушку. Финдекано до синяков сжал руки на его предплечьях и посмотрел — с любовью, но безнадежно. — Люблю тебя, слышишь? У всего мира отобью…

— Не говори так, — тихо отозвался Финдекано. Глаза у него стали какие-то нездешние, индиговые. — Не надо.

Майтимо лишь усмехнулся. За стенами этого дома были обязательства, клятвы и обидные слова, но сейчас, на границе гор и леса, были только они.


End file.
